<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>想要和你在一起 by Bell1710</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29994855">想要和你在一起</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bell1710/pseuds/Bell1710'>Bell1710</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:01:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29994855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bell1710/pseuds/Bell1710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>发疯的小丑被他的聆听者宠爱着，他有点确定却又不敢去相信</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cicero/Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn, Cicero/Female Listener (Elder Scrolls)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Elder Scrolls</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>想要和你在一起</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我在大汗淋漓的状态下醒来，脑中的噩梦仍未散去，反而攫住我的心神不放。它狞笑着将那具尸体的惨状反复展现在我眼前，如此真实，如此恐怖！亲爱的夜母啊，如果您能听到西塞罗的声音，请遮住他的双眼，不要再让他看到这一切了！</p><p>那残忍又令他痛苦的种种！如果可以，如果可以——</p><p>“sweetie？”</p><p>我一下子清醒了，聆听者的声音永远是那么动听，仿佛夜莺的鸣叫，将愚蠢的西塞罗从噩梦中唤回……等等，她刚才叫西塞罗什么？甜心？哦不，聆听者！这个称呼实在是，实在是，太不符合聆听者的身份了！但如果聆听者坚持想这么叫西塞罗的话，也不是不行……</p><p>她低低的唤了一声，将我的脑袋按在她怀里，我多希望她的手臂没有触碰到我的耳朵，因为它们此时热得像刚出炉的苹果派一样。</p><p>她刚才叫的是“小甜饼”。</p><p>西塞罗喜欢这个称呼。</p><p>今天聆听者告诉了我她的名字，Aletta，多好听，但可怜的西塞罗还是坚持叫她“聆听者”，直接叫名字的话太过大逆不道，西塞罗不敢也不能。</p><p>“叫爱人的名字难道不是最起码的尊重吗？”她说，眼神游移不定，那张小脸一下子红了起来。噢！我的聆听者真可爱，就是一千字一万字都说不出她的好！爱人？多么美好的词！我痴痴地看着她，好久都没有回答。</p><p>“要是不叫我名字，西塞罗今晚就别上我的床了。”<br/>不知为何，聆听者忽然变得很生气，她从我腿上跳下来，气鼓鼓地走开了。</p><p>……亲爱的夜母，请不要介意西塞罗开的小玩笑，夜晚的冰凉露水是他怀念的，但是圣所里不能有露水，不能有！那会使您的皮肤有所损伤，笨拙的西塞罗不希望有这样的事情发生！他会用精油仔细擦拭您的身躯，听从您的一切旨意……</p><p>有人从后面抱住了我的腰，除了聆听者，我想不出任何人，因为谁会喜欢一个疯疯癫癫的小丑并无数次的靠近他甚至还把他拉到床上去呢？</p><p>“我喜欢，”聆听者听起来还没睡醒，她死死抱着我，手在我身上到处摸，好痒，“夜母叫你去睡觉，你吵着她休息了。话说小傻子，你还真打算在外面杵一整夜？”</p><p>我低头看着被聆听者牵着的手，原来聆听者没有在跟西塞罗置气吗？我顿时欣喜若狂，恨不得围着她打转，为她献上一切，只要她开口，不管那是什么要求，我都会将它们完成得非常完美！</p><p>“西塞罗，你想要什么？”聆听者扒掉我的衣服后，忽然问了这么一句话，我一下子愣住了。从没有人这么问过我，也没必要，毕竟过去的西塞罗把圣所当做家，把兄弟会的成员们视作他的家人。完成每一项工作，就是他的任务和日常。</p><p>但过去是过去，现在是现在！现在的西塞罗衣食无忧，然而他能拥有这一切，全是因为聆听者的到来，噢！西塞罗赞美聆听者！聆听者对他来说太重要了！</p><p>不知怎的，那些噩梦又从我的脑中浮现出来，像一盆冷水那样，稍稍浇灭了我那狂热的情绪。即使和她躺在床上，我都无法放开搂着她的手。不能放，一旦松开，将会发生一些我最不愿意看到的事：</p><p>她的死亡。</p><p>只有把她绑在身边，她才不会死去。娇小的、脆弱的聆听者。</p><p>我看过聆听者被火烧焦的尸体躺在地上，双眼空洞地瞪着我；我看过聆听者被强盗砍下的头颅，咕噜噜的一路滚下山坡，沾满泥泞；我看过聆听者被龙撕碎的身体，只剩残肢断臂。我仍记得自己抱着那些断肢跪在荒野里哭嚎，那是聆听者的身体啊，我甚至都找不到剩下的部分，该怎么安葬她——</p><p>眼前渐渐黑了下来，等我再睁眼时，却看到聆听者完好无损地站在我面前，见我看着她，她嘟起嘴，飞快地在我脸上亲了一下，然而我只是傻乎乎地任她亲，没有第一时间反应过来。残肢的形状仿佛还在我眼前，她那被砍成好几块的脸也在我眼前铺开，天在旋地在转，我竟分不清这是不是现实……人死了怎么可能还会复生呢？</p><p>“西塞罗……不想让你死，my listener，my Aletta。”</p><p>我听到了聆听者轻轻的笑声。</p><p>“如果我死了，那我现在怎么可能还抱着你呢，小傻子？”她道，靠过来搂上我的脖子。</p><p>西塞罗是你的小傻子，我在心里喊着，只要你活着，他就一直是你的小甜饼，你的小狗。挥之即来，招之即去，在所不辞。</p><p>聆听者主动亲了过来，她的唇好软，我有些痴迷了，就算，这是个梦，就算这只是临终前的想象——</p><p>“我真没事，没骗你。”聆听者的双腿夹住了我的腰，“乖啦。”</p><p>你骗我，聆听者，你骗我！我将她到处乱摸的手控制住，狠狠的在她肩上留下一个个咬痕，骗子！聆听者是个小骗子！西塞罗眼睁睁看着你死了好多次，每一次他都担心你会不会永远沉默下去，那对他来说不亚于在石辗上碾碎他的脑袋！他的整条命都在你身上，聆听者你知道吗你知道吗？！</p><p>“为何要死那么多次……”我抱着她，听着她在耳边轻声喘息，突然就安心了许多。太好了，她在这儿，她还是完整的，她还有呼吸，还会咬我的耳朵……</p><p>有点疼。</p><p>我想叫她不要再把时间浪费在我这么个愚蠢的小丑身上，然而聆听者很固执，就连西塞罗也不得不承认，持续的亲吻和拥抱是会上瘾的。每每被她拥进怀里，我都感到胸口像触电了一样。每天我都在期待着她的唇，她的温暖，以及……她的笑容。</p><p>很奇特的感觉。</p><p>但是这也改变不了聆听者是骗子的事实！上一秒她还信誓旦旦的告诉小西塞罗，这次绝对能十拿九稳，下一秒她就像个断了线的风筝，被陷阱拍飞——该死的伐莫族！我还记得自己当时愤怒的杀光了在场的丑陋生物，满身鲜血地站在那儿发呆，聆听者！聆听者，求求你了，快回来吧！可怜的西塞罗不能再失去你了！</p><p>聆听者是最好的人。西塞罗爱她。他不能离开她，因为他疯了。他疯了他疯了他疯了疯了疯了……</p><p>男人扔掉羽毛笔，抱着脑袋嘻嘻直笑，墨水被他洒到了日记本上，那令人毛骨悚然的笑声回荡在圣所里，楼下的小吸血鬼哐的一声将酒杯砸在桌上，力道之大，把旁边的红卫人吓了一跳：“巴贝特你更年期到了？”</p><p>小吸血鬼跳起来踢他：“你才更年期，你全家都更年期！聆听者到底去哪了？求求她快把这个疯子带走吧，炼药学费我给她便宜一半！便宜一半！！！”</p><p>无人应答。楼上的疯子在哈哈大笑，楼下的杀手们面面相觑，谁不知道那位是他们伟大聆听者最宠爱的人，因此就算他平日里疯疯癫癫，他们也不好说什么。</p><p>“我那天听见聆听者说她想去高吼峰，那个地方可不得了，常年风雪交加，甚至还有雪怪和饥饿的狼群。”纳兹尔自顾自倒了杯酒，一口喝了半杯后满足地眯起眼睛，声音微微放大了些许，巴贝特见状扬起一边眉毛，迅速接过他的话头：“就是，聆听者那么瘦弱，肯定受不了那儿的温度。”</p><p>两人又说了几句，再向楼上看去，那里已经没有了男人的身影。</p><p>虽然这招效果拔群，但巴贝特还是特意叮嘱了新成员们：千万不要骗小丑说他的聆听者在某个地方等他。</p><p>“我的药水不能救死人。”她道，“如果你们想变成一具尸体的话，大可以试试。”</p><p>“巴贝特女士，让复活之后的尸体服用药剂是否会起作用呢？”</p><p>众人往角落望去，那里坐着一个穿灰色斗篷的女子，听声音还很年轻，确实，她是一个十六七岁的死灵法师。</p><p>“好问题Joyce，你到时候可以试一试，当然我不希望这里会有人蠢到惹祸上身。”</p><p>死灵法师Joyce哼着歌，挥起她的小药锤，仔细捣着石碗里的粉末，直到它们完全融到一起。</p><p>她低声唱到：“把你变成我的尸体，就可以一直一直在一起……”</p><p>不知道把这个粉末给裂谷城的小法师喝下去会产生怎么样的效果，Joyce想着，将粉末装进了一个小袋子。她最喜欢看到那些高傲的试验品因为药效而失去本性的模样了，很明显，马科里奥就是她的目标，自从她在路上看到他，把他变成独属于她的保镖这个念头就已经生根发芽了。</p><p>“但是，还是得先赚够500赛普汀才有可能买到他啊……”死灵法师叹气，她不像聆听者Aletta那样敏捷强壮，明明两人差不多一样高，但自己却连她的矮人弩箭都拿不动。</p><p>加油吧Joyce，好好磨药，等薪水一发，她就去买人！</p><p>“绝对会把你做成最帅气的尸体，等着瞧。”她轻声笑了起来。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>